Sacred Secrets Revealed
by Reincarnations
Summary: Nine times he's whipped. Four people searching. Three brides maids. Zero second chances. (Sequel to Goodbye Graduation)


_**This sequel is the last one.**_

_**It will have only three chapters.**_

_**Here is the first one.**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach. I own whar."**_

* * *

It was the beginning of June. The time of year was beautiful, full of magical events; like now for instance. This morning Saru and Rukia were helping Shirayuki with her hair and make up. Naturally Saru did the hair while Rukia did the make-up. The wedding was going to be held at 11 a.m and end around noon.

Saru looked into the mirror and smiled at the bride. "You look beautiful as always," she complimented. "For some strange reason, I thought you would get married in the winter, not in the beginning of summer."

Shirayuki grinned nervously as she rubbed her stomach lightly. "Neither did I."

Rukia smiled as well and hugged her sister. "I'm just so happy that you were kind enough to ask Ururu to be the flower girl. I'm sure she is happy about it."

Shirayuki nodded her head and rubbed her stomach more. "Urahara-san was my favorite teacher. I thought it would be adequate to ask his niece to do so."

Mr. Urahara, the high school history teacher, had been invited to the wedding. Urahara had a sister who died of cancer when her daughter was ten years old. Urahara had taken in his niece and his nephew, Jinta, willingly. While Ururu is sweet and bashful, Jinta is the exact opposite.

While Saru put the finishing touches into Shirayuki's hair, Rukia smirked as an idea formed in her head. "Saru~!" She cooed. "We still have to dress you up!"

Shirayuki laughed gleefully while Saru rolled her eyes. "I'm the bride's maid along with you, Rukia," she chided. "I'm just gonna put on a dress and call it good."

An elder women with orange hair shook her head disapprovingly. "All of us bride's maids need to look good as well! But not as good as the bride herself, of course."

"That's your opinion, Rangiku."

"But she's right!" Rukia cried out. "This will possibly be the only time any of us will be a bride's maid and a bride, hopefully." She said the last sentence for Shirayuki's benefit.

Saru rolled her eyes but gave in to the girls. "Don't put any make-up on me and I won't complain."

The two older girls squealed while Shirayuki laughed when Saru groaned, knowing she made a bad decision.

As Rangiku brushed Saru's thick pink hair, she said, "Nobody told me who he decided to choose as best man."

"He chose Senbonzakura and Toshiro," Shirayuki answered with a smile. "He couldn't decide between them so he chose both."

"That was sweet of him," Rukia commented. She looked to see Saru's expression, but she was looking down at her phone smiling. "And what could you be smiling about?"

Saru looked up for a second. She shrugged her shoulders and continues texting away. Saru smiled even more and _giggled. _Rukia and Shirayuki knew something was up because Saru never giggled.

Shirayuki stood and swiftly stole the phone. Saru made a grab for it but Rangiku held her down and Shirayuki was already back in her seat.

Saru slouched deeper in her seat as Shirayuki started smiling and squealing. "This is so cute!" She squealed.

Rukia moved to look at the phone and started squealing as well. "What is it?" Rangiku asked as she finished braiding the black strands in Saru's hair.

Shirayuki tossed the phone to her. Rangiku caught the phone with ease and squealed as well. "That's so cute!"

Saru grabbed the phone away from her. "How did that even happen?" Rukia asked.

"We were studying for a college entrance exam," Saru explained. "We fell asleep around midnight. Renji came home late and he said he just found us on the couch. He was going to take me to my bedroom, but Senbonzakura wouldn't let go of me. So Renji threw a blanket over us. According to Renji, I snuggled into Senbonzakura and he held me tighter."

The three girls 'aww' in sync.

"Did Renji take the picture?" Rukia asked knowingly. "It would be like him."

Saru shook her head. "It was Hebe that took the picture and he used Senbonzakura's phone."

"How did Senbonzakura find the picture?" Shirayuki asked.

Saru blushed lightly. Her face were almost the same color as her hair. "It was set as his wallpaper and he said he wasn't going to change it."

Cue another 'awww' in sync.

* * *

Walking down the aisle on the stone covered path was the bride Shirayuki, and her older brother, Byakuya, arms in arms. Their parents were dead so their father couldn't give Shirayuki away, but she asked Byakuya to do so. He was secretly over-joyed.

It was almost the end of the ceremony. A couple more minutes left until there was another married couple. . .maybe. . . .

"If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest, Yamamoto, announced.

From the back row, someone yelled, "I object!"

Everyone gasped and turned to the sound. In the back by the blossom tree was a group of men dressed in all black and in gang clothes. One of them had their hand up. . .it was Kazeshini. By what he was wearing, you could tell he was the leader of the gang.

"And what is your reason for doing so?" Yamamoto asked during all of the chaos that was brewing.

Kazeshini searched through the sea of people to have finally locked eyes on the one he was looking for, Saru. He gazed at her, but she refused to meet it. Saru's eyes were locked on to what was in his hand, a gun.

Kazeshini noticed and smirked slightly. He tossed the pistol up into the air and caught it with one hand. Kazeshini pointed the gun at the tree the almost newly weds were standing in front of. "Because they won't be able to enjoy it."

He turned his head to the taller man with a mouth that looks like a snout. "Get the boy."

The man obliged. He walked up the aisle with a gun of his own in hand. While everyone fled to the front with the couple, Hebe was still in his seat. As the dog like man came closer, all Hebe could think about was the day he saw his sister almost get killed.

When the man clamped a hand on his shoulder was when Hebe knocked out of his trance. "Don't touch him!"

The gang turned to the next victim. In a light blue mid-thigh, spaghetti strap dress was Saru, whom was trying hard not shake from fear.

The man with spiky hair with bells tied around each spike asked, "What do want us to do with that chick?" He pointed his gun at her. "Can we kill her?"

Kazeshini thought about it. "Not yet. Go get the boy and bride."

The pirate giant smiled evilly. Before he could come within 5 yard of Shirayuki, Senbonzakura blocked his path. "Stay away from my sister," Senbonzakura growled.

A laugh broke the serious atmosphere. The attention was transferred back to Kazeshini. He smirked. "You mean your sister-in-law?"

Senbonzakura "lunged" at him, but that was before a gun was fired. The gun was fired at Hebe, but it didn't hit him. It hit _Senbonzakura._

"'Zakura!" Shirayuki screamed.

He tried to stand, but the pain in his leg was too much, he fainted. In the mix of uprising chaos, the man dog had grabbed the now unconscious Hebe and the pirate grabbed Senbonzakura.

Before anyone could attempt to save them, the gang was covered in smoke. Minutes later after everyone could breathe properly only Kazeshini was there.

"Where are they Kazeshini?" Saru demanded.

He casually threw his gun in the air and didn't try to catch it. The gun slid in front of her feet almost touching her. "You should have kept your mouth shut," he retorted.

He turned around and was about to walk away when he heard someone else ask, "Why did you break the deal?"

Kazeshini looked over his shoulder to look at Renji. The two had a silent conversation while Saru said, "What deal?"

Renji acted like he didn't hear her. "Why did you break the deal 'Shini?" He asked again.

Kazeshini turned his head back so the only thing the people could see was his back. "_He _is the reason," he muttered. Louder he said, "I will set the two free if and only if you give me seven-hundred thousand dollars by tomorrow."

"Nobody here has that kind of money!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Renji and Byakuya here do." Kazeshini smirked to himself. "After all, they are detectives and policemen." Then suddenly he disappeared.

Saru stared at her brother. "What did you mean by deal?"

Renji sighed and spilled his guts out. "When your graduation came around, I wanted to give you a present that you wouldn't forget and be happy about. I called Kazeshini up and asked him if he could come here. He did and the day he did I made a deal with him."

"Which is?"

"I wouldn't arrest him unless he hurt you," Renji answered.

Saru let that process in her head. "And how the hel-heck would you be able to arrest him?"

Renji sighed once more and looked into his sister's confused eyes. "Because I am what he said and Mom and Dad was one as well."


End file.
